Lost in your mind
by princess-morgana44
Summary: -ONESHOT- Literally four of our 17 year old heroes are lost in Taichi Yagami's mind. Funny story.


**A/N: I don't know where this idea came from, but... Taichi's mind… that would be interesting xD Also, If you want a version of the other digidestined just let me know** **Remember every mind is different!**

* * *

Somehow they ended up in Taichi's mind. The now 17 years old digidestined just were trying to enter to the digital world, but instead, they ended up entering another world of so many of them.

It all started that afternoon after classes ending, they decided to go to Koushiro's house to try to go one more time to that world that is so beloved by them. Taichi wasn't with them, and they just went anyways.

Sora, Hikari, Koushiro and Yamato were trapped inside Taichi's mind. It looked like hallways in a shape of labyrinth with some doors in it, lights in the roof, some of them turning off and on again. And they were just walking and trying to find the way out. However… they were very lost.

"Sora, how do you know this is Taichi's mind?" Asked Yamato who still was doubtful about where they were.

"I believed I saw Taichi somewhere…"

"Do you think he is here?"

Sora didn't answer him, but she was sure she saw her friend around there.

Jyou, Mimi and Takeru stayed on the other side of the screen, monitoring from there, watching just in case anyone needed help.

* * *

"Sora-chan!, Yamato-san!, Hikari-chan!, Koushiro-kun!, I think I saw a shadow!" Mimi didn't stop talking to the computer believing they could hear her.

"Mimi-san, I think they can't hear you" Takeru told her with softness.

"Ehh?! We are helpless then?!"

"I believe we do…" said Jyou adjusting his glasses.

* * *

Koushiro kept looking at those doors, some of them were very dirty, with dust, like they were very old. And some others looked very new and pretty. When he looked to his left, they passed this little door, it was half size as the others and is a little dusty. He wondered and wondered what could be there.

"Hey, how about we open this door?" Koushiro stopped in his tracks.

"Eh? But we don't know what could happen" Hikari said with a concerned face.

"Yeah Koushiro, just let's find the way out" Yamato added

"Exactly, we don't know… what if one this doors lead us to the exit?" Koushiro explained his thoughts to the rest, and a very quiet Sora.

"Sora-san, what do you say?"

They all looked at her waiting for her decision.

"… Alright, let's open it"

They all turned to that half sized door in front of them, and Koushiro slowly turned the doorknob to open it.

When he did, there was nothing more and nothing less than a playground, they knew that place! Would this be the way out?

"It's a playground! My brother and I used to come here to play when we were kids" Hikari said with a surprised face while the others had the same faces.

"Do you think we can go out?" Yamato asked

When Koushiro tried to cross to the other side, he couldn't, there was like this invisible glass that won't let him cross.

"No, we can't" said Sora.

They stood there for one more minute, and a baby Hikari showed up in the park, calling for her brother.

"That's me!" cried the grown-up Hikari

And they heard a voice echoing from behind them, running to them was little Taichi.

"I'm coming Hikari!"

"Taichi!" Sora stopped him, and he looked at her in amazement.

"Who are you?, I want to go with my sister, she is waiting for me" little Taichi explained to her.

"You don't recognize me?... Ah, but… I don't know If you can go with your sister" she told him that, thinking about what happened two minutes ago.

"What do you mean? I have to go with her! Bye!" he ran between the young boys and girls and he easily crossed the door, like nothing stopped him. After that, the door closed by itself.

"How come he did not recognize us?" Sora kept asking herself

"This is Taichi-san's mind, this doors… maybe there are memories of him. That's why the doors are different" Koushiro explained this to Yamato, Hikari and Sora.

"He probably didn't recognize us because we didn't know him at that age. But if his parents were here for example, he would recognize them"

Hikari looked at the others. "That means this are my brother's memories?... This door that we just opened must be that time that I had a cold, and he thinks it was his fault that I went to the hospital because I got worse"

"Maybe…" the redheaded added

"Let's keep walking" Yamato said as starting to move ahead

"Once in a while, we should open one or another door. Maybe that way, we could speak to an older Taichi to get us out of here" reasoned Sora.

* * *

"I'm starting to worry about them. Will they be alright?" Jyou said to Takeru and Mimi who was still there with him

"I think they will, let's trust in them" The blonde one said

"I'd wish Taichi-san were here…" sighed Mimi, and the other two boys looked at each other wishing the same.

* * *

Our 4 friends kept walking, and they decided to open antoher door. It had stickers on it, of soccer footballs, and there was crest of courage too. When they did, a lot of images were passing, in a fast speed. It was the digital world! The 11 year old Taichi came running again.

" _AGUMOOOOOOON!_ " the boy screamed as he ran to them

"Taichi!" Yamato stopped him putting in front of him

"E-eh?! Who are you? I have to go with agumon, he needs me!"

"You don't recognize me either?!" he said looking down to his friend

"A-a little, but-" he looked around, there was Koushiro!

"Koushiro?! Is that you?!" the already freaked out Taichi said

"Taichi-san! Yes, it's me!"

"Who are you people?"

"I'm sorry we intrude into your mind, it was an accident. But we need help to get out" Koushiro explained to him

"I see… but I belong here, and I don't know how to get out" 11 year old Taichi said scatching behind his head. At the same time the others looked disappointed.

"O-okay, don't worry, Taichi" Sora told him, letting him pass

"Sora?..."

"Yes?" she looked at him.

Taichi looked at her friend with big eyes and a surprised face without talking for a minute. Sora just looked at him without knowing what to say to him.

Little Taichi smiled wide. "You look good" he ran off through the door "Take care!" he screamed at last.

Sora smiled. "He was like this at that age, right?"

The others just nodded.

"Lucky we're _we_ who ended up here. We are like the people who Taichi trust the most" Yamato said as they kept walking there.

"It is a lucky coincidence" Hikari added. And ahead, she caught sight of another door, there was a heart in it!.

"Look, I told you it was a heart" The brown haired girl told them

"You're right" Sora said amazed, as well as the others.

"Do you want to… open it?" Yamato asked the group

"I feel like I shouldn't…" Koushiro said, but looking at the door, it had a little opening. That door had already been opened! And that is what he told the rest, who were surprised to hear that.

What they didn't know was that 15 year old Taichi was following them from a distance. When he had the courage to get closer, he spoke.

"Y-yo…"

When our 4 people turned around and a blushing Taichi was looking at the ground all shy. _Taichi… shy?!_ They all thought.

"Hello, brother, do you know who I am?" Hikari came closer

"Hikari?... you look older"

"Yes, I'm your sister" she was happy that he knew who she was.

"What about me?" Taichi looked at the tall, orange haired girl in front of him and blushed even harder.

"S-s-sora…" he stuttered so much trying to talk to her, why? He asked to himself

Sora laughed with tenderness at the blushing Taichi in front of her. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen…"

"Can you help us to get out of here?" Yamato stepped forward.

"Sorry, I don't know where is the way out… I'm really sorry" he bowed very politely

" _Polite Taichi?"_ everyone thought again

"I-I have to go back there" he headed to the heart door.

"Can I ask you something?!... What this door refers to?" Sora asked with curious eyes

"Feelings… true feelings" he said shyly, took a quick look at Sora before closing the door.

"What was that?... afeccionate Taichi-san?" Koushiro said still a little shoked about that

"I know, I was weird, right?" the blond said

"I never saw my brother like that, he was so cute!"

"I know right, Hikari-chan?"

The girls were enchanted while the guys were still a little shocked.

* * *

"If we only could see the whole map! We only have the sight were they are!" Jyou was going crazy, whitout knowing what to do.

"Calm down, Jyou-san" the little blond told him

"That's why we should call Taichi-san!" Mimi insisted

"What can Taichi-kun do at this time?" Jyou asked to her with low hopes

"It's _his_ mind! Isn't it?"

"Yes, but I don't think we should do that, I mean, they are opening those doors, maybe it will have and affect on Taichi-san later, don't you think?" Takeru reasoned

"Yeah, maybe…" Jyou aagreed

* * *

While they kept walking, turning to the corners they felt like turning, leaving signs to not get more lost. Opening doors, that some of them just had memories of Hikari when she was a baby, their parents, agumon, soccer, etc.

Hikari sighed. "Brother, I admit, I didn't think that you had such a large mind…"

Sora let out a little giggle. "You're right. Don't worry, we'll find the exit soon"

When suddenly, a sign that said "Do not cross" standed in fron of them and further, at the end of a hallway, there was a door of glass.

"That door… you can see through it…" Yamato said, caughting sigh of that door

"Let's go, maybe we can get out through there!" Sora said

"But it says _"do not cross"_ " Hikari stopped her.

They all thought for a minute, then looked at each other, and then decided to coross together. Opening the door, there was like a radio studio, when you put music for the public to hear. There was a lot of buttons, and even a microphone.

"There are a lot of buttons…" Koushiro said

Yamato saw one in front of him that called his attention, it was a big one and written in it was _"important thoughts"… "important"_ he thought.

He pressed it, without saying anything, and the others just listened to what a voice similar to Taichi's was saying.

" _ **1/8/1999** \- Yamato is a dork! When will he understand?!" _

" _ **14/9/1996** \- I have to protect Hikari, no matter what!"_

" _ **23/5/2000** – We won the match! It was awesome! Sora is the best partner ever!... too bad that she is going to play tennis next year… I'll miss her very much"_

" _ **7/9/2006** – Everyone is separated lately… and I didn't saw agumon in a long time… I miss him. And everyone too."_

Sora pressed the 'stop' button, and everyone stared at her.

"I don't think we should keep hearing anymore. This are Taichi's important thoughts"

"That's true. If he want to tell us something he sure will, he is very honest" Hikari added

"But how are we gonna get out of here?" asked a worried Koushiro, and then, a voice called them out outside, behind the sign they passed. It was 17 year old Taichi!. They all ran to him.

"What are you doing here?" Yamato asked

"Oi… I should ask _you_ that question" the brown haired boy told his friend. "You know, those thoughts, when you play them out loud, it sounds everywhere. Even outside, where Takeru, Mimi nd Jyou are… you are embarrassing me, so please stop"

"Sorry, Taichi" apologized Sora.

He pat her, smiled and said "let's get out of here"

"How?" asked her little sister

He just guided them to the exit of the labyrinth and they came out of the computer, with Taichi included. Mimi hugged Sora, and said she was glad that everyone is okay.

"It was my idea to call Taichi-san. You would never get out of there!" she strawberry haired girl told them

"Thank you, Mimi-chan" Sora thanked her and she smiled at her.

"I just want to say that I am going to miss shy Taichi" Hikari said to him

"What?!, he is one part of me, you know, that means I am like that"

"No way~" she said complaining

And that way they ended up just laughing, and a little mad Taichi telling them that stayed away from his mind. But for a long time he was teased by his friends.


End file.
